


Crash Landing Into Your Arms

by BUBBLETAEY



Series: firemen skz [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Maybe some angst, Seungmin and Minho are the best wingmen, They are hopeless, Why?, and some sexy times, because I said so, but fluff, but not really, felix is a dude bro, fireman!hyunjin, just fluff, oh and changbin is a carpenter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUBBLETAEY/pseuds/BUBBLETAEY
Summary: Someone screamed above him, and the next thing he knew, Hyunjin was staring in perplexity at the bare leg that was dangling from his ceiling, his heart beating out of his chest at the shock of it all."Huh." he breathed, calming down, unsure of what to do when he suddenly caught eye of the strangers obnoxiously bright rainbow coloured socks.or;In which Hyunjin lives in a old and collapsing building, and the guy who lives above him breaks everything he touches- including his own floor. Enter, Lee Felix.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: firemen skz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: (bubbletaey + skz au's)





	1. The tragedy that follows soggy fruit loops

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everybody loves good neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601131) by [stilinskisparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles/pseuds/stilinskisparkles). 



> there is a sad amount of fluffy hyunlix books in the world, so i have decided to mix my guilty pleasure of romcoms with my favourite boys. enjoy !
> 
> (tags to be added as the story progresses) <3

"I'm going to die alone." Hyunjin deadpanned, before dutifully eating a hearty spoonful of fruit loops.

They had gone soggy, after Hyunjin spent the last 10 minutes sprawled on his bed like a dehydrated starfish, completely forgetting about the bowl of cereal he had placed out for himself only moments before. Instead he procrastinated about the dozens of concerned swirling around his head, which distracted him enough to completely forget about his breakfast.

Hyunjin had then gotten changed for work, hauled his humongous duffel bag packed from the night before over his shoulders and was almost out the door to catch the train to work- only to stop short and see his pathetic bowl of drowning cereal waiting for him. He had no choice- he wasn't just going to waste the fruit loops, he wasn't some kind of monster.

And thus, there he sat, unhappily eating a bowel of soggy cereal while on the phone to his coworker.

"That's lovely," Seungmin replied absentmindedly, obviously not caring about Hyunjin's sudden confession, "Are you on the train yet? I'm nearly at the station."

Hyunjin looked at the time, his Mickey Mouse clock (house warming gift from Minho) smiling mockingly back at him, the hands of the clock's face indicating that he was going to be extremely late for work if he didn't leave in the next minute.

But Seungmin didn't need to know that.

"Yup, almost there." He replied, scooping up another mouthful of colourful cereal.

Seungmin didn't sound convinced, "Sure. Anyway, you were saying something about dying alone?"

Hyunjin sighed, "Yeji is getting married."

"Oh! That's great! I'll give her a call later. But what does that have to do with you dying alone?"

"My twin sister is getting married," He repeats more specifically, an urgency to his tone, "Which means everyone is expecting me to get married next."

"I mean, she is getting married pretty young, so you don't have to worry about that yet."

"Seungmin we're almost 30!"

Hyunjin could practically hear the other man roll his eyes over the phone, "You both just turned 26."

"Gah!" Hyunjin cried in distressed, slamming his head down onto the table (narrowly missing dunking his head into the bowel of milk), "Must you remind me? I'm going to die all alone and the only company I'll have will be Minho's cats."

"Like Minho would ever allow you ownership of his cats," Seungmin scoffed, not comforting him whatsoever, because he's a horrible friend and evil person, "Besides, I could always set you up with someone."

Hyunjin scrunched up his nose, sitting up and bringing the bowel of milk to his mouth, "Seungmin, no offense, but the people you know are either related to me or old enough to be my grandma, so I think I'll pass."

"Okay so I set you up with Jinyoung one time and that's all you take me for? How was I supposed to know he was your older brother?! He was hot and single!"

"God, this is so gross. Please stop talking. You're no longer my bro."

Seungmin let out a groan of disgust, "Don't call me your bro, what are you, a frat boy? Next thing you know you'll be calling yourself something like Chad or Sam."

"Is that racist? I feel like that's racist."

"Oh god shut up," Seungmin cried, "I'm at the station and you have about half an hour to get here before Chan shows up and hangs you on the firemen poll."

Hyunjin surpressed a snort at the mental image, drinking the remainder of the fruity milk like it was a reward for enduring the tortures of Seungmin so early in the morning. He felt much better now, and was almost ready to go face the wrath of Bang Chan for being late to work (note; again).

But as he was tipping the last bits of cereal and milk from the bowl and into his mouth, little bits of dust and sawdust fell onto the tip of nose and forehead, making him spit out the milk in shock.

He put the bowl down and wiped his mouth, scrunching up his nose as he peered accusingly at his ceiling like it were his sworn enemy.

His eyes widened when he saw one particular patch he was glaring at bend downwards, but before he could react, a loud crash rang through his apartment.

"Oh FUCK!" Someone screamed above him, and the next thing he knew, Hyunjin was staring in perplexity at the bare leg that was dangling from his ceiling, his heart beating out of his chest at the shock of it all.

"Huh." he breathed, calming down, unsure of what to do when he suddenly caught eye of the strangers obnoxiously bright rainbow socks. Hyunjin's lips twitched at that, growing into a smile when their toes wiggled furiously beneath the fabric.

"...cute."

"The fuck did you call me?" Seungmin startled him, sounding horrified, "Look I get your lonely man, but I am not interested. Will never be interested. My standards aren't low enough for you nor do I want to follow the childhood lovers clichè."

"Wait? What? Ew- whatever man. Look I'll- I'll call you back. There's a foot in my ceiling."

"There's a- wait you know what, I don't care. Just don't be late."

Hyunjin's smile thinned into a straight line when he saw the stranger's leg pull up, like they were trying to get up, before crashing back down. He winced, watching as the broken wood dug into the strangers milky thighs.

"Yeah okay, bye." Hyunjin mumbled, "Love you." He added as an afterthought.

Seungmin scoffed, "Whatever, travel safe."

As soon as the line died Hyunjin all but threw his phone behind him, hoping to god it landed on the sofa, before he climbed up onto the kitchen island, grabbing onto the strangers leg to stop them from scratching their skin any further.

The stranger bristled at the touch, unconsciously kicking forward and nearly sending Hyunjin tumbling down to his death (okay a bit dramatic. Death? No. Concussion? Yes).

After a moment, a deep and muffled voice shouted from above him, "Shit man, your hands are cold."

Hyunjin didn't let go of their leg, but did loosen his grip, "Sorry!" He shouted, "Just stop moving around. I'll help you up!"

"Oh! Thanks bro!" They shouted in reply, and Hyunjin couldn't help but smile at their tone, wondering if per Seungmin's theory, the stranger was called Chad or Sam. "You're lucky I shaved yesterday- can you tell? My legs are hella smooth."

"Yeah yeah." The fireman laughed, "I'll push your leg up, ready?" Hyunjin shouted back, his wide grin evident in his voice.

The stranger sounded equally as amused, "Hell yeah! I don't know about you but I really don't like having my leg dangling through some guys ceiling. Definitely a 3rd date kind of setting."

Hyunjin had absolutely no idea what that was supposed to mean, and yet he couldn't help the laughter that erupted from his chest. But it was a genuine one, and only grew in warmth when the muffled laughter of the stranger mingled with his own.

"Okay come on." Hyunjin finally said, holding on tightly to the strangers foot, "1, 2-"

"Ow!" The stranger cried as Hyunjin pushed their leg up, definitely scratching the broken wood around it, but atleast their leg was no longer painfully stuck in the floor.

The stranger fell forward, and Hyunjin cringed when he heard them crash down above him. He was tempted to run upstairs to check on them, or atleast call out, but that was short lived as the next thing he knew- the stranger was peering down at him from the hole that was now in his ceiling.

Hyunjin was sure his heart skipped a beat when they smiled down at him.

"Thanks man!" The stranger called, their smile so wide their eyes had creased into little cresent moons, "And uh, sorry about your ceiling?"

"Don't worry...about it?" Hyunjin replied uncertainly, unsure what emotion he was currently feeling.

Because the stranger who had almost fallen through his ceiling had a cluster of the most adorable freckles Hyunjin had ever seen in his entire life. Was it bad he wanted to kiss each and every one of them? Definitely. Bad Hyunjin.

"I'm Felix by the way." The stranger- Felix- replied, "I just moved here a couple weeks ago and didn't get a chance to introduce myself, but hey, what a first impression!"

Felix? Chad? Sam? There seemed to be some sort of pattern that Seungmin knew but Hyunjin didn't quite understand yet.

"I Hyunjin." He replied in a daze, like some sort of simple minded cave man, only to quickly collect himself with a embarrassed blush, "I mean, my name is Hyunjin. Me. Hwang Hyunjin."

Felix grinned cheekily and Hyunjin wasn't sure if it was fair for someone to be so attractive at first glance, "Well, Hwang Hyunjin. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who can fix holes in floors for cheap? Because you see, if i had the money to afford a floor renovation, I could afford to live in a more sturdy and not collapsing building."

Hyunjin scoffed at that, rubbing the back of his neck at the strain from having to look directly up at his broke ceiling, "Yeah, the building is pretty old. I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner. But uh, if you want, I could-"

Oh no, Hyunjin thought to himself. He had purposely stopped himself before it got too deep, because while offering to fix the cute guy who lives upstairs floor was a wonderful way to flirt- Hyunjin didn't know how to. He was a fireman! It wasn't in his job occupation.

But Felix, he looked so hopeful, eyes gleaming wide and brightly like a kitten and, god, Hwang Hyunjin would really be a spawn of satan for refusing such an angel.

"I could take a look at it after work?"

Felix's grin, somehow, grew even wider and Hyunjin decided that from this moment on he would never refuse the freckled man anything in life.

"Oh man- that's great! I'm so glad!" He shouted happily, "Thank you so much! I- oh shit- I'm late." Felix suddenly stated, looking downright appalled at himself.

Hyunjin blinked, before his own worry set in, "Yeah, me too. Fuck- I really have to go."

He quickly hopped off the counter aa Felix disappeared into his own apartment, reaching for his duffel bag on the seat beside his own while quickly sprawling around to grab his phone from where it was unceremoniously lunged onto the sofa.

Hyunjin then paused for a moment, taking a quick look back up at hole in his ceiling.

He bit his lip before hesitantly calling out, "Uh hey, Felix?"

Immediately Felix's freckled faces was back, leaning so far forward Hyunjin feared he might end up falling though the hole itself, "Yeah bro?"

"I can pop around after my shift if you're free," he then sputtered out an intangible string of words at the implication, "You know- for the floor! Not for...because of the- hole...in my ceiling..."

Felix smiled softly, either actually endeared by Hyunjin's disastrous excuse for human interaction or feeling horribly pitiful for him.

"That would be great, pop around whenever, I'll be home by 5. Travel safe!" He replied, and the empty hole in his ceiling was a empty hole once more, the sounds of Felix's (surprisingly) soft footsteps echoing somewhere else into his apartment.

Hyunjin didn't move from his spot, but did take a tentative look at his lock screen. He finished his shift at 6pm today, which meant that he-

09:24 AM

-he was officially, 24 minutes late to work, and Chan was going to strangle him with the fire hose.


	2. The Misfortunes Of Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix is guilty, hyunjin is in love, minho is...minho and manny judges everyone.

"I can't believe I'm fixing your boyfriends floor instead of spending quality time with my cats." Minho grumbled angrily under his breath as he and Hyunjin climbed up the last few stairs to the floor above Hyunjin's own apartment.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, glad that after a day of work he felt too pent out to be able to muster a blush. "Not my boyfriend- I met him this morning. Or...uh, I met his leg?"

"You met him this morning!" Minho cried, throwing his arms up into the air, "and yet _I'm_ fixing his floor?"

"Hey- it's not like I can fix a floor! Besides, you owe me after I helped you and Changbin-"

"Don't!" Minho called, scrambling to cover Hyunjin's mouth, "We do not speak that incident into existence. "

Hyunjin snorted into Minho's hand, watching the other pull away in disgust. They continued their amiable bickering up the stars until they finally reached Felix's floor, and although Felix's door was shut closed (the cutest little potted plant placed on the side of it), Hyunjin unconsciously felt himself pat down his hair in attempt to look presentable.

Minho frowned in disgust next to him, "The hell are you doing?"

"Nothing!" He said too quickly, pulling his hand away from his hair unnaturally, making Minho's frown deep, "Okay fine, I was trying to look good okay? Sheesh, it's like _you_ never try to look good for your boyfriend."

"I don't have to _try_ , I look good all the time. Can't say the same about your ugly ass."

"Ouch- you kiss Changbin with that mouth?"

"Oh hunny I do a lot more than just kiss-"

"Felix!" Hyunjin cried suddenly, eyes bulging out his head as the freckled man suddenly opened his front door, a confused expression bursting into one of recognition.

"Hey Hyunjin! I thought I heard your voice bro!" Felix called out, opening the door a little more so he could greet the newcomers.

Hyunjin desperately, _desperately_ , prayed that the way his eyes immediately shot down to gape at Felix's bare legs (in nothing but a pair of sport shorts) was not seen by the latter. Because first of all, _rude_ and inappropriate Hyunjin. Secondly, there was the faintest red scratches following the line of his thighs and Hyunjin felt incredibly guilty, knowing that they had been caused when he fell through the floor.

That being said, it was incredibly difficult to not stare down at his legs when he was wearing the cutest little white socks with bears holding rainbow flags on them. Hyunjin was reminded about the pair he had seen earlier that day, and wondered if it was too soon to ask to see Felix's sock collection.

It was only when Minho (not subtly) jammed his elbow into Hyunjin's rib cage did Hyunjin remember why he had come all the way here with, arguably, the worst person on earth.

"Ah right, Felix, this is my friend Minho- his hobbies include eating the souls of innocent chilren and colour coordinating his demon cats collar collection."

Minho growled in defiance (somehow proving his point), but was suddenly stopped from committing any hate crimes towards Hyunjin when Felix let out a theatrical gasp.

"No way dude! I love cats!" He said, suddenly looking back and beckoning his hand towards something, "I have a cat and a dog."

Hyunjin wasn't sure what dog he was expecting the small and cute neighbour to own, maybe a pug or something to fit into his pocket- but it definitely was not the absolute behemoth that suddenly appeared in the doorway beside Felix's bare legs.

It was barely a dog, more like a fluffy bulldozer on legs, because he took up most of the door space, and even then Hyunjin couldn't see where his body ended.

Minho seemed equally as caught of guard, as he whistled in amazement, "Now that's a dog if I've ever seen one."

A prideful blush appeared on Felix's face, mixing perfectly into the slight tan from the suns kisses that were dotted on his cheeks, "He's a St.Benard, name's Sir Manfred- manny for short."

"Like from Ice age?" Hyunjin said in amusement before thinking, but it might've been the best thing to say from the way Felix's smile broadened significantly.

"Exactly!" He said, reaching down slightly to pat the side of Manny's stomach. "You would not believe the amount of times he tried to jump down the hole in the floor into your apartment."

Hyunjin's eyes widened considerably as he was reminded, and Minho finally sighed before lifting up his tool box and a few planks of wood that he always kept in the car (not the wood, that they picked up a couple hours ago from Changbin's furniture shop).

"That's what the cavalry is for." Minho said teasingly, pointing to himself.

Felix's smile dropped, and he stepped out from the doorway (Somehow walking straight through Manny's colossal amount of brown and white fur), his small feet padding onto the cold floor of the corridor, "No no! Don't worry! I fixed it!"

"You did?" Hyunjin asked quietly, however it was drowned out by Minho's much louder exclamation of 'YOU DID?!'

Felix winced, looking apologetically at Hyunjin's kicked-puppy expression, "I'm really sorry bro, my roommate came home a couple hours ago and fixed it when I was at work. I would have told you, but I didn't have your number or anything..."

Hyunjin was going to open his mouth to say that it was fine (although a little disappointing), but was, again, drowned out by Minho's temper tantrum.

"I can not believe this! I cancelled my date with my boyfriend for this!" He shouted loudly, turning to Hyunjin with a deathly glare, "I'm crashing at yours today, since Changbin is going to be pissed off that I cancelled for no reason."

Hyunjin watched his best friend in shock, not expecting such an outburst, especially _infront_ of Felix, "Minho I-"

"Save it! Just make sure this doesn't happen again!" He concluded, before turning away and stomping down the flight of stairs.

Still in shock, Hyunjin watched Minho go, before Felix suddenly started speaking again,

"I really am sorry Hyunjin!" He replied, looking incredibly guilty and Hyunjin never wanted to see such an expression of the normally smiling face again.

"No no, it's fine-" he started, but was cut off by Felix thrusting his hand out and infront of Hyunjin.

Felix's eyebrows furrowed, "Give me your phone, I'll put my number in so we don't have this miscommunication again."

Time worked a little odd after that, and before Hyunjin knew it, he was walking back down to his apartment, his phone still open in his palm with the new user _Neighbour Felix!_ holding it down like weights. His expression a little dazed, that he didn't even notice Mrs.Kim who lived down the corridor give him a long and concerned glance as she shuffled away with her groceries.

Although he was a little confused as to if he had actually received the cute neighbour's number or was experiencing some sort of stress-induced hallucination, it was when he saw Minho casually lounging against his front door, typing into his phone with a easy smile did it dawn on him.

"You and Changbin don't have a date today." Hyunjin stated, pulling out his house keys subconsciously.

Minho rolled his eyes, leaning off the door to let Hyunjin open it, "Well aren't you smart?"

"Then why did you say that?"

Hyunjin unlocked the front door, waiting for Minho's answer before walking in.

Minho grinned, raising an eyebrow, "It got you his number, didn't it?"

At that moment, Hyunjin took back anyone negative he had ever said about Lee Minho.

"If you ever need a kidney, please know I would not hesitate to give you one. Or both. Whatever you need. I love you."

"Sheesh calm down, I got you a cute guys number, not saved your life. But while you're at it how about you start by ordering us some take out?"

—

 **Hyunjin**  
Hi! It's Hyunjin|

 **Hyunjin**  
Hi! It's Hyun|

 **Hyunjin**  
H|

 **Hyunjin**  
Good evening Felix! It's Hyunjin

**Felix**  
HI BRO!

MANNY SAYS HI

_[attached_ _picture_ _]_

**Hyunjin**  
omg im in love

**Felix**  
HAHA IKR!! HE'S  
SO CUTE I LOVE HIM

MY BEST BRO

**Hyunjin**  
ah yes i love manny :)


End file.
